Piano Keys
by Mental Verin
Summary: Something he's never done and feelings they won't admit without being presured. That time of year again and one sandy haired blonde is dreading the outcome of her best friends plans. See who breaks first in telling the other how they truly feel. SoxMa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hiya~ I've been working on this in my head for a while now! Hope you enjoy!!! If you review afterwards I'll give you one of my famous giant cookies! :] BTW this is a SoulxMaka story and I might add a lemon somewhere in a later chapter if I feel like it. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater no matter how much I wish I did T.T

**Piano Keys**

_By: MentalVerin_

**Chapter One: Preparations**

**--MAKA--**

It was that time of the year again. The day Maka dreaded but also looked forward too. She was turning seventeen this time and Liz and Tsubaki had this undying desire to throw her the biggest birthday bash ever. The blonde didn't know why those two insisted on throwing her such big parties in which she didn't know half the people they invited.

Maka sighed as she watched the two older girls rummage around the racks of clothes in the store they were currently in. It was they're thirtieth stop that day; Maka didn't even know Death City had that many dress shops.

'Why are they going all out this year anyways?' Maka thought to herself as she watched Liz pull out a hideous looking dress that was salmon pink and had a decoration of red embroidered swans at the bottom.

Liz and Tsubaki eyed the dress skeptically before looking over at Maka for five seconds then turning back to each other and shaking their heads.

"Hmm…C'mon, Tsubaki! We need to look harder!" Liz cheered.

Tsubaki nodded vigorously before continuing to raid the poor dress rack.

'Maybe while they're distracted I can make my escape,' Maka thought in her head. She turned her head to look for the exit and frowned when she saw Patti standing guard by the door to make sure she didn't leave. The short haired blonde waved like a five year old when she saw Maka looking at her.

Maka groaned and turned her attention back to the drama queens in front of her. "A-ano…" she started.

Tsubaki and Liz looked up at the younger girl with questioning looks. "What is it, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked with a gentle smile.

"Um…do you guys really have to go so far out for this birthday? I mean, I'm only turning seventeen after all," Maka said.

Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other then Liz burst out laughing and Tsubaki giggled quietly. Maka looked on with a confused expression.

"Maka, we're doing this so that Soul will finally ask you out," Liz said with a sly smirk.

Maka felt the blood rush to her face in the form of a blush. "W-why would you want him to do that?" she asked, stuttering on the first word.

Tsubaki giggled again and Liz's smirk grew. "Maka, Maka, Maka," she said, shaking her head. "We've known for a while now how you've really felt about that 'cool' little weapon of yours." Liz walked over to the red girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You can thank us after we've gotten you the perfect dress," she continued as she led the birthday girl over to the dress rack.

"Don't worry, Maka-chan," Tsubaki said with a sweet smile. "Everything will work out perfectly."

The two girls continued their search of the store for the perfect dress for Maka to wear while their victim was dragged around and forced to try one dress after dress.

Maka sighed after the forty-fifth dress. "This had better work," she grumbled.

**--SOUL--**

Soul looked back and forth between his two friends who stood at his door with smirks plastered on their idiot faces.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Their idiot grins grew wider as they looked to each other then back at Soul. The platinum haired boy raised an eyebrow in question.

Kid cleared his throat and looked at the other boy with a glint in his eye. "We're her under orders from Tsubaki and Liz to make sure you make it to Shibusen tonight and make sure you dress appropriately for the occasion," Kid stated.

Black Star nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Sure thing! YAHOO! Tonight is gonna be great because I'll be there!" The loudmouth cheered loudly in the middle of the apartment hall.

'So un-cool,' Soul mused in his head as he watched his best friend flaunt his 'God-like' ego in the middle of the hallway. "Since when do you two take orders from your weapons," he asked outloud.

"Since it's Maka's seventeenth birthday and they are readying the birthday girl for the occasion," Kid said. Soul and Kid continued the conversation, ignoring Black Star's flaunting.

"What's so important about this one that you have a reason to drag my meister away at six o'clock in the morning, waking me up in the process as well, and then coming over here three hours later to nag me about getting ready for this party?" Soul said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who said anything about having a reason?" Kid countered.

Soul felt his temple throb in irritation as he backed away from the two and prepared to slam his door in their faces. Before he got to the part of swinging his arm to close the door, Black Star jumped him and knocked him out with a hit of his wavelength.

The two conscious boys grinned over their victim as they entered the apartment that Soul and Maka shared and began stripping their friend and Kid pulled a black bag out of the air. They dumped the contents out on the couch and laughed maliciously as they dressed the white haired boy.

With their job done they left a note in his hands and left the apartment quickly, knowing what would happen if their friend woke up and they were still there.

The note read:

_Dear Soul,_

_Sorry for knocking you out but we knew it was the only way to get your cooperation. The party is at Shibusen at five o'clock. Please be there with your present ready for Maka._

_See you then,_

_Death the Kid and Black Star_

(One hour later)

Soul opened his eyes slowly and groaned at the light that blinded him from above. He sat up on his couch and rubbed his sensitive eyes, alleviating the pain in his pupils.

When, the pain was bearable he opened his eyes and looked around. Kid and Black Star were nowhere around and he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He looked down and read the message over quickly.

He cursed as he read the short missive over for the third time. Those bastards had knocked him out, changed his clothes while he was unconscious and were now expecting him to listen to their orders after all that.

Soul sighed. Of course he was going to listen. Maka would be disappointed in him if he didn't attend her big birthday bash.

The teen sighed as he got off his couch and went to the bathroom to see what the two annoyances had done. He frowned at the outfit. It was a black suit with a white dress shirt under it and a black tie. The outfit was fine, he'd worn plenty of suits before and had gotten used to it before he had ran away from home. What irked him was what they had done with his hair.

"Stupid Kid and his freaking OCD," Soul grumbled. The little bastard had taken gel and plastered his hair on either side of his head evenly. Soul sighed and got to work. He was going to kill Kid and Black Star later. But first he had to do something important.

After putting his hair back into its normal style he left the apartment, locking the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs he thought of how Maka would react to the present he was going to give her.

"She had better like it and stop nagging me," he grumbled under his breath.

He exited the building and made his way to Shibusen it was still early and he had plenty of time to get his present together while he waited for the party to start. He stopped by a record store quickly on his way there and bought a voice recorder and a few tapes before continuing on his way to the large school.

It was a nice afternoon. There wasn't that many people out and it was quiet as they afternoon sun tried to stay awake.

It was only two o'clock when he finally reached the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School. His hands were in his pants pockets as he made his way in through the front doors. He walked through the quiet hallways. They were probably holding the party in the grand hall.

Soul sighed as he made his way over to the East wing of the building where the elective classes were located. He read all the signs over the doors as he made his way down the halls. Computer Room, Art Room, Ballet Classroom, Writing Class, Drama Class, and the room where he had met his meister.

Soul pushed the door open where he had first met the girl with the blonde pig-tails. It had been a while since he had set foot in this room and it felt a bit nostalgic to him. The teenager sighed as he looked at the room that had walls covered with different sized pictures framed in different styled frames. But what caught his attention the most was the black instrument that was positioned in the center of the classroom.

Black ebony wood gleamed under the single overhead light that had the irony of adding a bit of drama to the scene. The piano shone with a gleam on its top. It looked like it had been waiting all these years for him to come back and play it.

Soul walked over and laid a hand over the black covering. How long had it been since he had played a piano outside of the room with the little demon? Was he still able to play one in real life?

One way to find out.

Soul set the bag of tapes from the shop on the white and black tiled floor as he pulled out and sat on the black wood bench. He pulled up the covering for the keys and placed light fingers over the ebony and ivory keys that had a glossy gleam to them under the light from overhead.

Soul's eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he pressed one of the keys and listened to the hum of its vibrations. He hesitated for a second before beginning. He warmed up his fingers with a simple song that he hadn't even composed. He would only play his own songs with all his heart and only for one person.

When the song was finished, Soul looked down at the plastic bag on the floor. "She had better like this," he grumbled again before pulling out the recorder and a cassette tape. He placed the tape in the recorder and set the device on the stand in front of him. He pressed record.

And began to play.

**A/N:** Well…did you like it? Hope ya did! Any who…please review! ^_^ I have the next one out as soon as I can. I'm gonna give my fingers a rest for a while before I start typing again. See ya next time! Verin signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Mew mew Vroom Vroom! … Eh? Ack! *throws toys into a black hole and stuffs cookies in mouth* esho! It'sh thatsh time againsh! Chapter 2-sh of Piano Keys! Enjoyish!

Disclaimer: IWANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!!! But I can't have it! Wahhhhhhhhh!

**Piano Keys**

_By: Mental Verin_

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**--MAKA--**

The blonde haired girl sighed as she leaned against the wall of Shibusen's assembly hall. Kid was currently running around giving orders about what needed to go where. Shouts of "THIS NEEDS TO BE SYMMETRICAL!" could be heard throughout the entire room.

Liz and Tsubaki had dragged her here after they had found the 'perfect' dress for her. Her two 'friends' were also running around the hall setting up for the night. She still didn't get why they were going all out for this year's birthday. It wasn't like she was turning twenty, the legal age to drink.

Maka sighed again as she looked down at Patti, who was sitting near her feet playing with plastic miniature animals.

"Hey, Patti," Maka started and waited for the other girl to look up at the standing blonde. "Why aren't you helping out with the decorations?"

Patti looked down at her toys. "Liz-nii-chan said I could play if I wanted to because I don't want to put decorations up," the young girl said.

Maka watched the other girl for a second before turning her attention back to the small decoration committee that was running around.

'Tonight is gonna be long,' Maka thought, sighing.

**--SOUL--**

_(The party has started)_

Soul walked through the large double doors that were the entrance to the grand hall, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. He heard the chatter coming from the other guests before he even saw the doors and knew he wasn't the only one who probably wanted to kill some idiots tonight.

He was immediately assaulted by the loud music and the loud voices of the people who were invited. The white haired weapon sighed in pity for his meister.

He scanned the heads of the crowd until he saw his target standing in the center with Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Crona, Thunder, Lightning, Kim, and Jacqueline.

He was stunned for a moment by how beautiful Maka looked in her dress. It was a bright, blood red color that reached down to her ankles. Around her waist was a large black ribbon that was tied in a bow at the back. She wore black heels that made her slightly taller, but he would still be taller than her standing next to her. Black ribbons tied her hair up into her trademark pigtails that he adored.

He started to move through the crowd towards the small group of girls to get the whole present issue over with when Black Star caught his arm and dragged him over to his guy friends.

Kid, Killik, Ox, and Harvar all watched him as he stumbled from Black Star's quick and sudden stop. They all looked over him in annoyance as he flinched at their sudden interest in him.

After a moment, Soul regained his composure and asked, "What the hell do you idiots want?"

They stared at him a second longer before Harvar and Ox shook their heads in disappointment, Kid sighed in exasperation, and Killik frowned.

"Dude! How slow can you be?" the dark skinned meister asked as he looked at his friend sternly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Killik. All I know is that Kid and Black Star came over to my apartment, knocked me out, apparently changed my clothes, and left me a note telling me to be here," the teen said coolly.

Killik's frown deepened as he turned to glare at Kid and Black Star. Black Star had an idiotic grin on his face telling everyone around him that he had no idea what their small group was talking about. Kid was whistling off in another direction like nothing was wrong. Killik sighed again, closing his eyes before turning his attention back to Soul.

"So, what did you get her?" he asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you," Soul said nonchalantly.

Killik shook his head with an amused smile on his face. "Well, whatever it is, look sharp, 'cause she's headed this way," the meister said, pointing over Soul's shoulder.

Soul turned to see Maka walking toward their group with a smile on her face. She approached Soul calmly and coolly as she neared the group.

Soul looked back at his friends for support on how to go about this situation only to realize that his 'friends' had disappeared.

'This is so un-cool,' Soul groaned in his head.

"Hello, Soul," said a voice by his side. It sounded so sweet to his ears to hear his name on her lips.

He turned slowly to look down at his young meister. "Hey, Maka. Happy birthday," he said in reply.

Maka smiled at him in turn and he was stunned again by how charming she looked. 'What is wrong with me?' he mentally slapped himself. 'She's my meister. I can't think of her like that!' he hissed at himself.

"Oh! Uh…here, Maka. This is my present," Soul said, pulling himself out of his argument with himself. He pulled out the small cassette tape that he had bought and handed it to the blonde girl.

She held it in her hands, turning it over carefully. "What is it?" she asked confusedly.

Soul sighed and said, "You can listen to it when you get home tonight. Alright?"

Maka nodded and moved closer to Soul before wrapping her arms around him. The white haired teen blushed slightly at the action.

"Thank you, Soul," his meister said quietly. "For coming and for the present."

Soul's blush deepened before he calmed down enough to move. He wrapped his arms around her slender body. "No problem. After all, you are my meister and I'm your weapon. I thought I should help you with hurting the ones who set this up," Soul said.

Maka's giggle was muffled in his chest. She leaned back with a smile plastered on her face. "Well before we do that…would you dance with me?" There was a slight blush on Maka's face as she asked. It made Soul smirk.

Soul nodded his head slightly and Maka dragged him out to the dance floor. At the center of the floor, Maka stopped and turned to Soul with a smile. She grabbed his other hand and set it on her waist before setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can dance in those shoes?" Soul asked as his left hand weaved his fingers together with the fingers of her right hand.

Maka blushed again, nodding her head.

Soul smirked as the music began and so did their dance.

**--THE GANG--**

Kid, Liz, Patti, and the others watched the couple dance on the black and white tiled floor.

"They're so cute!" Liz and Kim squealed together.

Everyone watched the two girls hang on to each other as they cried alligator tears.

Kid sighed at his weapon before turning his attention back to the couple that was dancing.

They matched perfectly, just like their souls. They made such perfect symmetry it almost made Kid cry in appreciation.

"Oi, Kid!" Black Star said, interrupting Kid's thoughts. "When can we start the cake and ice cream?"

Kid frowned at the assassin. "In thirty minutes," the Shinigami growled.

Black Star pouted as Kid went back to watching the dancers.

**--SOUL AND MAKA--**

The song was coming to an end and Maka was scared that Soul would laugh at Maka's pathetic attempts at dancing in the high heeled shoes.

When the music stopped, Maka and Soul stopped, and the small blonde waited for the laughter.

She was surprised when she felt Soul tug on her hand and lead her away from the dance floor. He pulled her quickly away from the large room and out the large double doors.

"S-Soul! Where are we going?" Maka said, struggling to keep up with the white haired weapon.

Soul looked over his shoulder briefly before continuing down the symmetrical hallways. He had no idea what he was doing but he could feel shivers crawling all over his skin.

He dragged Maka into one of the classrooms that were empty. Once they were both in the room, he locked the door and went to the far side of the room. He reached the wall and groaned before banging his head against the wall.

Maka jumped at the action and covered her mouth with her hands.

The 'cool' guy was acting so cool now.

Soul turned around, putting his back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. His eyes were closed, as though he had fallen into sleep.

"S-Soul?" Maka took a hesitant step toward her weapon.

He opened his crimson red eyes and looked at the girl before him. He looked tired and ancient.

He slowly got up off the floor and looked at Maka with and expression she couldn't name.

"S-S-Soul? You're scaring me," the girl stuttered.

He began to walk towards her with slow and meticulous steps. With each step he took, Maka backed up and they continued this dance until Maka was backed up against the desks that made a semi-circle of the class. Maka's back hit the desks and she found that her weapon stood in front of her.

"Maka," he sighed her name like a blessing. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"

Maka's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she gasped.

Soul smiled before taking another step towards her, then another, and another until he was leaning into her body.

He leaned his head down towards her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I love you…Maka."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: etto…so…hope you liked it. I'll get the next one out soon…hopefully. Please review. The reviews have been my medicine since I escaped the Insane Asylum. ^_^ See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Zzzzzzzz… Eh!? I'm awake! I swear! Anyways~ today I have no real plan on how I'm gonna go about this chapter. I'm just goin' with the flow and an empty stomach. Ok? ^_^ And sorry It took soooooo~ f-ing long to get this one out. T.T I have ADOS!!! GOMEN!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I wish upon a shooting star… I still don't own Soul Eater~! Wahhhhhhhhh! TT-TT

**Piano Keys**

_By: Mental Verin_

Chapter 3: Confessions of the Heart

**--MAKA--**

Maka was wide eyed as she felt Soul's warm breath brush against the exposed skin of her neck. Those four words that he whispered to her in the dark room kept repeating over and over in her head.

"I love you…Maka."

Maka's shock was slowly subsiding and being replaced by a smile.

**--SOUL--**

Maka wasn't reacting and this worried Soul.

He probably came on to her too fast, or she didn't like him like that and just saw him as a weapon.

He slowly pulled away from her, feeling the twisting ache of reject in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I'll leave you alone," the white haired weapon whispered into the air, hoping the words reached her so he wouldn't have to repeat them.

As he slowly left the warmth of the contact between their bodies, Maka wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed as if for dear life.

"I…I thought…thought that I…would be the one to be rejected by you tonight," her words were choked and muffled as she spoke into his suit, as though she was crying and trying to hide her tears.

Soul remained quiet as he listened to her silent sobs. His faced saddened at the thought of making her cry. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her slender form and waited. It felt like an eternity. And each sob made by the small blond broke Soul's heart further. Her hands clutched at the front of his suit and he felt her wet tears as they seeped through the cloth. He rubbed her back soothingly, holding her as if the world would shatter if he let go of her. Gradually her sobs quieted but her head remained pushed into Soul's chest.

"Soul?" Maka mumbled into her weapon's chest.

"Yeah?"

Maka hesitated a moment, gathering courage for her next question. She clutched his jacket tighter in her small hands. "I-I have a request," she stumbled a bit through her words, "another birthday present."

Soul looked down at the girl curiously. "What is it?"

"I-I…" Maka paused. If she was going to ask this, she should probably ask it face to face; not with her hiding. But she was scared. It was so much scarier than when she had to face the Kishin on her own while everyone else was hurt. Maka gulped a deep breath before she brought her face from his chest and looked up at the white haired boy. "I-I…I want you to k-k-kiss m-me," Maka stuttered.

Soul quirked and eyebrow in surprise at the meister's request and at how simple it was. She only wanted a kiss? It was laughable and cute. The idea made Soul chuckle slightly out loud. Maka blushed deeply and hid her face in his chest again thanking he was going to deny her her request.

"Maka," Soul said, placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her back. Her bangs hid the vivid green eyes he loved so much but he could see her biting her lip. "Maka, look at me," he said, a smirk playing over his lips. Maka shook her head.

Soul sighed and placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head back. Her eyes were cloudy with tears as he stared into them. _Beautiful,_ he thought before leaning down and claiming her mouth. He pulled her worried lip from between her teeth with his own before moving his lips against hers. He watched her with open eyes and she watched him but soon closed her moss green eyes.

He grabbed her right arm and brought it up to wrap around his neck then repeated it with her left, all without breaking the kiss. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her, putting his right hand on her lower back and pressing her closer to him. His left hand pressed against her head, trying to bring her closer.

Maka moaned at the contact between them and it provoked to continue. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and received a gasp of surprise from the young blond in his arms. He smirked as he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to explore. She tasted like strawberries and whipped cream. (Yum)

Maka had been taken by surprise with Soul's actions but moaned deeply when she tasted him in her mouth. He probed her mouth and each flick of his tongue made her moan. She tasted something that reminded her of wine and was sweet as he played with her.

Soul tightened his arms around her, knowing that he would soon have to break the kiss for air. It pained him to know so, but slowly he separated from her lips. He heard her whimper at the loss of contact and smirked.

"Maka," he sighed her name as though he was talking to a pouting child. "I don't want to stop either, but we are still human and need air."

Maka blushed. "O-oh…I forgot," she mumbled.

Soul chuckled with an amused grin. Maka frowned at him. When his laughter died away and all that was left was his sharp-toothed grin, he brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. "You're so cute," he muttered before kissing her again. Maka was caught off guard and Soul was easily able to slide his tongue between her lips. Slowly, Soul broke from her lips and began to nibble along her jaw. Both of his hands were wrapped around her waist as he worked his way down her neck. His teeth scrapped against her lightly tanned skin, making Maka moan every so often.

"Soul…" his name sounded on her lips in a sigh of air as he reached her collar bone and began to nibble the thin layer of skin. The sounds of her pleasure goaded him on and made his manhood stand at more attention.

Damn it, she had no idea what she was doing to him when he said his name. But he had nothing to worry over. Eventually she wouldn't be the only one who would be receiving pleasure.

**Verin: ^_^**

**Soul: O.o**

**Maka: O.o**

**Soul: I hate you, V…**

**Verin: No~ you don't.**

**Soul: You left me in pain, damn you!**

**Maka: Uh…**

**Verin: Well if you don't want to remain in pain, tell the readers to review or I won't continue it.**

**Soul: O.O You wouldn't…**

**Verin: Wanna bet?**

**Soul: YOU EVIL BITCH FROM HELL!!!**

**Verin: Is that the best you can do? Baka-ero! I've been called worse things in my time.**

**Soul: Your only 15! What do you mean by 'in your time'?**

**Maka: *watches from a distance as Verin and Soul banter***

**Maka: Anyways~ Review if you want the story to continue or leave Soul in pain ^_^**

**Verin: In pain with his perverted hard-on (maniacal laughter)**


	4. Chapter 4

Verin: Yay! We're back!

Soul: You mean…you're gonna get rid of the hard on?

Verin: eh? Who told you that?

Soul: O.o no…you wouldn't…

Maka: I think she would

Verin: hehehe *evil smile*

Disclaimer: Verin Mentality does not own Soul Eater no matter how much she wishes or how many times she sells her soul.

Chapter 4:

Interruptions

--With Black Star and Kid--

"Hey, Black Star, do you know where the birthday girl went?" Death the Kid asked the over eccentric assassin.

"Eh? Uh…no. Speaking of Maka, where's Soul?" the blue haired boy asked.

Both boys looked around the hall in search of the meister and scythe. They saw neither and they looked back at each other with knowing looks. Tsubaki came up to them and looked between them.

"What's going on?" the chain-scythe asked.

Kid and Black Star turned away with weird looks. "*cough cough* It's nothing, Tsubaki," Black Star said. "Let's go, Kid."

"Yes," the Shinigami replied.

The two dashed off and out of the room. Tsubaki looked on after them.

"What was that about?" she said to herself.

--With Soul and Maka--

"Uh…Soul," Maka moaned as the scythe pushed his meister up on top of the desk and nibbled at where her neck and shoulder met.

"Say it again, Maka," Soul demanded through his teeth. "Say my name."

"S-Soul!" Maka exclaimed as he moved his mouth lower, close to the opening of her dress.

He sucked on her skin harder and a dark hickie formed. He licked at the hollow of her neck and felt the moans vibrate from there through the thin layer of skin. Maka wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him to her.

"You know…" she said between gasps, "if my dad…finds out…he'll kill…you."

Soul smirked against her throat and lifted his head to look the blond in the eye. "I know," he said, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "but it's worth it."

Maka smiled and leaned up to kiss the weapon on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she willingly allowed him in to her moist warmth. To him, she tasted like vanilla ice-cream covered in caramel sauce. He loved the taste. And he wanted more of it.

--Black Star and Kid--

"Did you bring the camera?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah. Here…and remember no goofing off," Kid said handing over the small device. "We have to time this perfectly and record as much as possible."

Black Star looked at the silver camera skeptically and said, "What if they're doing more than kissing though? It'd be kinda wrong to film that…or see it."

"If they're doing that then get out of there and don't interrupt. Otherwise you should be good to go," Kid said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Black Star nodded and snuck away. He climbed up into the open ventilation shaft and crawled through the small area. "Damn it," Black Star cursed after he almost got stuck. "We probably should have tested this out first."

He came to the vent opening to the room Soul and Maka were in and slowly wedged the metal covering out so not to disturb them. He slid out as quietly as he could, which was the most quiet he'd ever been before. He moved to a spot where they wouldn't see him and held the camera up to get a picture. He pressed the button to start recording, but instead the camera flashed.

"Oh…shit," Black Star said as the couple jerked apart and looked in his direction. They saw him and he gulped audibly. "Uh…hey, Maka, Soul. How are you guys liking the party?" he asked, trying to stall.

"B-Black Star!" Maka said, startled.

"Gr…Star!" Soul yelled and detached himself from Maka before chasing after the assassin. "Come back here and give me the camera, you idiot!" Soul yelled.

"No! You'll kill me!" Black Star yelled over his shoulder.

"No I won't! Just give me the fucking camera!"

They continued to run around and Maka watched the spectacle before her. She couldn't help it when a giggle escaped her mouth. Black Star and Soul turned to look at the laughing girl and it only made her laugh harder. They stared at her for a moment longer before she slid off the desk she was sitting on and walked over to Soul. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. The past Kid in the hall and he stared after them wide eyed as Maka dragged her weapon out of Shibusen.

"M-Maka! Where are we going?" Soul said, tripping after the petite blond.

"We're going home so we can finish what Black Star interrupted," Maka said, looking at the white haired boy over her shoulder seductively.

Soul gulped and felt himself harden more. This was going to be an interesting night.

--Black Star and Kid--

"Did you get it?" Kid asked hurriedly when Black Star came out of the room after Maka and Soul.

"Yea, but it's only a picture. You didn't have it set on record and the flash went off. That's how they caught me," Black Star said, pouting.

Kid sighed. "Well I guess the picture will do. Let's go get it developed and take a look at it," the Shinigami said, rubbing his temples.

Black Star nodded and followed after Kid with the camera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Piano Keys**

_By: Mental Verin_

**Chapter 5: Consummated Love**

The door to the apartment slammed closed as the sound of heavy breaths filled the room. Soul pinned Maka to the door and began to nibble, lick, and kiss his way down her slim neck. Her breaths picked up as he went lower and lower with his lips. The young blonde's hands buried themselves in her weapon's shock white hair and fisted to clutch at the platinum locks.

"Soul…" Maka moaned from deep with her throat. The vibrations from her throat trembled through his lips, sending shock waves down his spine and blood rushing through his groin.

Soul buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her scent in deeply. She hadn't put perfume on and he was grateful for that. Not only did the strong scents hurt his nose, but they were nothing compared to the rosemary scent of Maka's shower soaps.

"Maka…" he whispered against her skin, "promise me you'll never wear perfume."

Soul's lips fluttered against her skin, sending shivers through her body. "I-I promise," she stuttered.

"That's my girl," Soul said. He then lifted her up, her legs subconsciously wrapping around his waist and the skirt of her dress riding up. "I love you, Maka," Soul declared, staring up into his meister's adorably, lusting face. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her lips down to his so that he could kiss her deeply.

Maka whined when he broke the kiss, her lips forming into a cute pour. Soul smirked up at her before carrying her from their doorway and towards his room. She was light so it was easy to care her the ten feet to his bedroom door.

Or so he thought.

Maka buried her face against his neck as she mimicked his earlier motions, ravaging his neck. Forced to lean against the kitchen table, Soul groaned as the small blonde slowly destroyed his control. His breath labored and became infrequent as the girl's small pink tongue glided along the skin over his jugular, leaving a wet trail that she blew cool air across, sending shivers running down his spine and hardening the package in his dress pants.

"Maka…." he groaned as she licked the hollow of his neck. "If you don't stop," he panted, "we won't make it to the room."

Maka leaned back and moved her lips to Soul's. She moaned deeply as he moved his lips with hers and opened his mouth to slide his tongue against the young meister's. His left arm moved to completely encircle her slim waist as his right hand slid up her back to gently massage the back of her neck. Her moans deepened as he pulled her body flush against his, the only thing separating them were their clothes.

Soul doubted they would ever make it to the bedroom if they kept up like they were. Deciding that he should take control, as he didn't want to take her on the kitchen table, he suppressed his male urges and pulled away from Maka's kiss and grinned up at the blonde making her flush a deep crimson red. At her blush, Soul stood up straight and slung the girl over his shoulder. She gave a yelp of disdain as her stomach was laid over his strong shoulder.

She glared at the back of his head as he approached the bedroom, letting a deep chuckle rumble through him. His laugh sent shivers up and down her spine as it traveled from his shoulder and into her body through her stomach. It was an erotic noise that had her panties growing wet, wondering what it would feel like when he finally took them off.

Soul kicked his bedroom door open and walked over to his bed. The full sized bed was made, a habit Maka had beaten into him over their years of living together. He wasted no time in ruining the wrinkle free blankets by tossing his meister on the soft mattress. She gave a squeak of contempt as she fell back onto the bed. She glared at Soul's back as he turned around and went back to the door.

He chuckled as he closed and locked the door before turning back to Maka. The small girl sat cutely on his bed, her crimson red dress fanning out behind her as she sat straight, defiant. The fabric of the dress looked almost burgundy in the darkness of the room. The moon, shining down on her through the window, made her skin glow and there was a definable spark in her eyes as she stared back at her long time friend and weapon.

As he approached her from the shadows and stepped into the light of the moon, Maka took in every little aspect of her weapon.

His white hair seemed whiter, if possible, in the lighting and his crimson eyes were dark with passion and made him look unearthly. If not for the moon his suit would have blended him into the wall of his room with the darkness of it and, with the buttons of his jacket undone, his crisp, white dress shirt matched his hair in equal hue.

She waited and watched as his familiar gait brought him back to her. When he stood by the bed again, he stared down at the blonde as she stared back. He reached down and pulled her up to him. She stood on her knees on the bed as he quickly brought her lips to his in a long awaited kiss.

Maka groaned in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. His hands held on to her in a tight hold that was pleasurable as he rubbed his fingers in circles on her back. She moaned in his kiss as she slid her hand s up his chest and pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders. He released her momentarily to shrug the jacket off but returned his hands to cup her cheek in his right as he kissed her. Soul pushed them back on to the bed as he leaned over Maka.

"What comes off next?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

The panted together as Maka reached up to loosen his tie and slip it over his head. Then her small hands slowly traveled down his shirt as she unbuttoned the crisp white fabric. She gradually revealed his tanned chest that had a pearl white scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. Maka reached up and let her hand caress the up raised skin.

"I still blame myself," Maka whispered, her eyes lingering on the scar.

Soul grabbed her hand and held it in his as he brought it up to his face and laid it on his cheek. He held her gaze, conveying his love for her in his eyes, without words.

"I don't blame you," he whispered. "I never have and I never will." Soul gently brushed Maka's bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "If anything," he continued, "I think it's a sign of my love and loyalty to you."

Maka smiled and brought his lips back to her to kiss him deeply. Soul groaned as he lifted her dress to pool around her hips. He gripped her silky smooth thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs, and pressed the tent in his dress pants to her hot, wet core.

Maka moaned and arched her back into Soul as she clutched on to his shoulders. She bared her neck to him and Soul placed his mouth over her succulent, pale skin. He covered her neck in kisses and love bites as the only thought that went through his mind was how sweet her skin tasted.

Soul leaned back and brought Maka with him so that he could take her dress off her. The red silk slid against her skin and sent goose bumps and shivers through her sensitive body as it slipped over her head, revealing her bare chest that was no longer 'flat' as Soul had called it once upon a time.

Soul smirked down at Maka as he let the silk fabric slide between his fingers and pool at the side of the bed. Maka blushing a deep red as Soul watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, tried to cover herself with her hands. Soul took her wrists and pinned her to the bed to keep her from hiding her hardening peaks from his eyes. Her nipples were a light pink color that contrasted well with her pale skin.

"Don't hide from me, Maka," Soul said, his voice becoming husky with his need. He leaned down to her chest and let his tongue slide between his lips and circled her nipple. Maka let out a strangled moan and arched her chest when he blew over the wet areola, her panties also growing wetter with the sensual pleasure. Soul took her whole nipple into his mouth and sucked on the tight peak, rolling it between his shark-like teeth gently.

The sounds from Maka became more erratic as Soul's hands traveled down her sides, following the subtle curves of her waist. He rubbed circles into her hips as she clutched at his white hair with her petite hands.

"Soul…" Maka moaned and her weapon released her nipple with a pop. He returned his lips to hers and kissed her with as much passion as possible as she brushed the white dress shirt from his shoulders.

His arms strained with the force of holding himself back, defining his muscles against his tanned skin. Maka ran her hands over his arms, relishing the feel of the steel tendons rippling under her touch. She imagined those arms wrapped around her as he thrust into her from behind. Unconsciously, she began to massage his arms with her fingers.

"Maka…" he gasped in between kisses. She had no idea what she was doing to him with the simplest of touches and now that she was massaging his arms it had tripled.

He finally departed from her lips, trailing down her jaw, her neck, stopping at each breast to give the swollen globes a kiss each, licked his way down her flat stomach until he reached the elastic band of her cotton white panties.

"These are in the way," he mumbled as his hands followed the trail his lips had taken. He slipped his fingers under the elastic band of her underwear and slid the fabric down her milk white thighs, over her thin calves and finally off her. "Much better," Soul mused. He moved his head back so that he hovered over her pelvis. "You'll enjoy this, Maka," Soul stated as he pressed his lips to her wet folds in a sweetly intimate kiss.

Maka let loose a deep throated groan as Soul slid his tongue between her swollen and sopping wet nether lips to massage her pearl of a clit in a sensual swirl of his tongue. "Soul…" she groaned out as she grabbed at his white locks and pressing his mouth closer. He complied to her unspoken request and slid his tongue over her slit, licking up her sweet and tangy juices. He jabbed his wet muscle into her weeping pussy, making her unconsciously thrust into his mouth.

Maka could feel a fierce pressure building in her stomach. It was almost painful but was overridden by the pleasure. From her reading she understood that it was a sign for an approaching orgasm. She had never felt one before but she was looking forward to her first experience.

"S-Soul…" Maka moaned as he continued to play with her. "Please…end my suffering…" she begged.

Soul smirked into her pussy before thrusting two fingers into her vagina. Maka let out a moaning scream of surprise as her tight walls clenched around his intruding digits. She unconsciously thrust against his hand but he grabbed her hips with his free hand as he swirled his tongue around her cit and scissored his fingers to stretch her opening. He nipped her clit with his sharp teeth, making sure to do it gently so he wouldn't hurt her and made her gasp as he pressed a third finger into her pussy.

"Soul….please!" he could feel her orgasm approaching as her walls tightened around his fingers, refusing to let the intruders leave her. She came in an explosion of lights behind her eyes as a scream of Soul's name filled her lungs. Soul lapped up all of her liquids and juices into his mouth happily. She tasted like the ambrosia of the gods. When she was done coming she fell back on to the bed with a tired, yet satisfied sigh while her walls still twitched against his fingers. He brought his digits out of her and watched her as she watched him lick her essence off of each of his fingers one-by-one.

As she watched him, she felt herself getting wet again and as her arousal and sex permeated the room, she watched the tent in his pants get bigger. She sat up and grabbed him by the belt pulling him to her. He stumbled forward but made it look graceful.

"It looks painful," Maka's sweet voice said as her small fingers started to undo his belt. "Is it painful, Soul?" she asked as his belt buckle came undone.

"More than you know, Maka," his voice had gone deeper and huskier and his eyes had darkened with his primal need to have her. He grew hard still as those nimble fingers of hers undid the button and zipper of his pants. God damn it all! How much harder could he get, he thought as he stifled a groan when she reached into his open pants and took him in her hand.

She smiled up at him as she watched him struggle with his self control. He wanted to take her now but he would wait until she was ready for him.

He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't know she had taken him out of his pants until she had drawn her tongue over the tip of his cock. He choked on his own breath as she went down on him, taking more of him into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks.

Oh, God! I'm pretty sure she's a virgin, so where'd she learn to do something like this? Soul thought as he fought for the control not to thrust into her warm, wet mouth.

She pulled him all the way until he could feel her throat constricting around his dick. Beginning to suck, she massaged his balls with her free hand as well as the underside of his cock with her tongue, trying to milk him of his see.

"M-Maka…." Soul groaned as he put his hand against her head, unconsciously undoing her pigtails and threading his fingers through her hair. Damnit! I can't hold out much more! I'm gonna come in Maka's mouth! Soul thought.

Just as Soul was about to jump off the edge, Maka took him out of her mouth and stared up at him. "I want you to be inside me for the first time you come," she whispered.

Soul pushed Maka back down on the bed without hesitation and settled in between her legs and stared into her green-amber eyes. He could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her slit.

"I'm already at the edge, Maka," Soul ground out. "I may come the minute I'm inside."

"That's fine," Maka nodded. "But please be gentle. I am still a virgin."

"Yeah…we'll talk about that later," he said, think back to the blowjob that occurred not two minutes ago. Slowly he began to push into her cunt.

She let out little mewls of pleasure as he slid slowly into her wet and tight pussy. He was only a third of the way in when he came across the barrier protecting Maka's innocence. Soul looked into her eyes as he paused. She nodded to him in confirmation to continue.

"I'm sorry, Maka," Soul whispered and then pushed past her hymen. At the same time, Soul pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as she screamed into his mouth. He distracted her with caresses to pleasure her and ignore the pain in her lower abdomen. His hands moved to her breasts where he began to massage her nipples and pinch their taught peaks. He remained unmoving as she relaxed under his touch.

He moved his hands back up so that he could take his weight off her small frame. He framed her head with his arms as he kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped through her open mouth and he indulged in her sweet taste once more.

Slowly, her whimpers of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. Soul released her lips to look into her eyes. His message was crystal clear as he looked at her. She gave him a small nod and he kissed her again with his first thrust into her womb.

Her mewls of pleasure drove him forward in desperation. He could feel her walls tight around his cock and it sent his balls into an unimaginable and painful swell. He thrust into her a few more times before he rolled over so that she was on top and he began to thrust up into her tight pussy.

He watched in awe as her once small tits bounced up and down as she rode him. His hands followed the curves of her torso from her hips as he reached for her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands as he squeezed them gently, ripping a moan from her throat. He played with her nipples as his dick continued to hit her g-spot inside her pussy.

"Come for me, Maka," Soul whispered as his fingers coerced her into a frenzy. He left his left hand on her breast as his right maneuvered down her body to massage her clit with his thumb.

"S-Soul!" Maka cried out as she came on top of him, reaching for her high.

The tightening of her walls squeezed his dick tightly and pushed him over the thin line separating him from his Nirvana. Maka's pussy began to squeeze him more, milking him of his seed. Slowly, the both came down from their sexual highs and Maka fell on top of him in exhaustion. They didn't move, panting to catch their breath.

"Soul?" Maka said after a while.

"Yea?" he replied. He could feel sleep tugging at his body and mind.

"I'm sleepy," Maka declared with a small yawn.

Soul smiled as he felt the small breath from her breathing brush over his chest. "Alright," he said and pulled her tighter against him as he pulled the wrinkled blankets over their combined bodies. By the time he had them covered, he felt Maka's quiet and steady breathing against his skin. He smiled and kissed her small body.

"Good night, Maka. Happy birthday," Soul whispered as he let sleep take him.


End file.
